A Drunk Hero's Solution
by marcuriosrealwife
Summary: After fulfilling a Dragonborn's destiny, Alaine finds that the gods have seemingly left her. She spends years wallowing in her losses until she is forced to leave the sanctity of her home and travel back to Winterhold once more.
1. chapter 1

After returning from Sovrngarde and losing her husband, Alaine turned to Honningbrew Mead and Blood Wine for comfort and solice. She really didn't have any other reason to live. She had fulfilled her destiny, and after talking with Arngeir she realized that she was simply going to fade away through time, unremembered. Alduin was dead, Paarthunax was a refuge (Alaine lied to the Blades to spare his life); Marcurio, Francois, and Lucia had died when Windstad Manor burned to the ground.

So she spent her days locked up in Lakeview Manor drinking mead and listening to Llewellyn serenate her whilst Calder tried to talk some sense into her. it never worked. It never would. Calder hated the smell of alcohol constantly on the Dragonborn's breath.

Llewellyn came up with a very clever scheme to lure the Dragonborn out of her lofty manor. Calder knew it was no less than a long shot, but that was a shot they were willing to take.

Calder went to work the mines and Llewellyn requested the day off, taking with him (unbeknownst to Alaine) all of the house's mead and wine.

With Calder _and_ Llewellyn gone for the day, Alaine was determined to drown her sorrows in as much mead and wine as possible without a single disturbance. Alaine reached the end of her mead she had been nursing and went on a hunt for the rest. She searched every shelf, safe, bookcase, bowl, cabinet, chest, end table, and nook in the entire house. There was not a single drop of mead or even Alto Wine in the house. She had no choice but to go and buy some.

She thought about it for a moment and then she realized she couldn't go into Falkreath because the people don't look kindly on drunks. She couldn't go to Whiterun because Balgruuf would ask to talk with her about Alduin and Sovrngarde. She didn't want to go to Markarth because of the Forsworn and a disagreement with Calcemo. Morthal was a given. Dawnstar had the Night Mother and her voice would be horribly painful with a hangover. Riften is where she adopted Francois, met and married Marcurio, so there was no way she could step foot there again. In Windhelm the only people that didn't hate her were the new jarl, his steward, and the dunmer. That left Winterhold.

At least there was always free mead in her Archmage's quarters. So she set on her way to Winterhold.


	2. The College

_Alaine's POV_

Yes, I am probably being a tad bit extreme travelling all the way to the other side of Skyrim just to get some mead, but I can't bring myself to go anywhere else.

I walk as carefully as I can over the bridge to the college. I'm no longer drunk or even hungover, unfortunately. Now I realize why I stayed locked in my house and drunk all the damn time.

Memories. Voices of Old. Echoes of Sovrngarde.

They all flood my mind as I began to regain sobriety.

Memories of me and my precious, beloved Marcurio; memories of Francois and lovely Lucia; the voice of the Night Mother begging me to fulfill my duty as Listener.

 **I CAN'T TAKE IT!!** I don't want to be reminded of Marcurio and his soft, amber eyes. I don't want to remember Lucia and Francois arguing over who can greet me when I first enter the house. I don't want to feel sad or hurt or anguish or brokenhearted! Talos! Help me! I fell to my knees in the courtyard of the College. Snow fell all around and clung to my auburn hair and Archmage robe.

I took a deep breath and uttered the first Shout I had since the fall of Alduin.

I had summoned Hakon. His valiant spirit looked on me in pity. "Young Dovahkiin, what is the matter? Why are you not still celebrating our victory?"

I choked on the answer and sobbed, he tried to hold me but realized he couldn't. He faded after a few minutes, returning to Sovrngarde.

I dusted myself off and put on Krosis's mask. I reached the Archmage quarters and headed straight for the mead.

I took off the mask and reached for a bottle. As soon as I had the bottle in my hand, I was joined by an ever-so-optimistic Onmund. I turned around to face him.

"Do you need something, Onmund?" I sounded bored.

Onmund smiled. "Not really, I heard people saying that you had returned to the College. Faralda said that she saw you crying in the courtyard. I didn't really believe them, so I came to see you for myself. I heard you have mastered every facet of the arcane arts."

"I wasn't crying in the courtyard." I lied.

Onmund took a few steps in. "It would be okay if you were."

"I wasn't." Onmund rolled his eyes.

"I am telling the truth." Tears stung my eyes and anger threatened my every word. Before I realized it, I had fire sitting in my head ready to be released. I extinguished it quickly.

Onmund stepped back a little. "Okay, okay, okay. Calm down."

I looked down at my hand in shock. I looked up at Onmund and saw he had pity and sympathy in his eyes. Onmund let the hood of his robe down and rushed over and gave me a hug. I fought him for a little bit, but he held me tight and eventually I just let him hug me. I hadn't had a real hug in years. Calder only gave hugs meant to cheer me up. Onmund's hug was different.

His hold loosened and his hands moved to my shoulders. "Do you feel better now?"


	3. Onmund's Solution

_Alaine's POV_

I looked deep into Onmund's eyes. I studied his face and then I kissed him. I kissed him hard and with more passion than I had felt in years. I pulled away and attempted to apologize and Onmund pulled me back and kissed me with the same passion I had kissed him with.

I worked my fingers and undid buckles, latches, straps anything that would keep me from pulling his robes off. He returned the favor.

 _Onmund's POV_

I couldn't believe this was happening. I picked Alaine up and threw her on the bed. I began taking off her Archmage robes and she slipped mine off. Then we slipped each other's loin cloths off and realized where we were headed.

"Do you really want to do this?" I needed to ask. Alaine reached up and kissed me before saying, "Do you realize how long it's been since I was with a man?"

I took that as a yes and I positioned myself over her and pushed my dick in hard. She was very tight. She screamed and clawed at my back. So I thrust harder and harder and harder and harder. She screamed and screamed and screamed! So I made sure to plunge my cock in deep and fast. She came quickly and all over my dick and the bed.

Then she asked me to lay down for her. She placed her mouth over my dick and her dripping pussy over my mouth. She flicked the tip for a little bit and then I felt my cock become enveloped in warmth and pleasure. So I licked and sucked away on her clit. I came all in her mouth and she swallowed.

She mounted my still very hard cock and then rode me until she came three more times. Then she just laid on top of me with my dick still inside her pussy and fell asleep.


End file.
